


宿命论

by xsdc



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsdc/pseuds/xsdc
Summary: 所有事物都从未来流向过去。





	1. （五）

（五）

过去已经注定。  
它的所有一切都被未来所肯定。  
直到黎明终于到来，人们才能确定太阳没有陨落。  
至少这一天如此。

“黎明还会来吗？”  
询问的声音穿过围绕着天地支柱的湖泊，今天有风，湖面上起着微微的波澜。

当第一缕阳光出现在地平线上时，人们才知道黑夜已经过去，毁灭还没有到来。  
直到这时夜神也才最终决定方才过去的那个夜晚平安无事，夜风掠过特诺奇蒂特兰的直道，吹拂过每一点熄灭或未曾熄灭的火焰。  
对那里的居民来说，它是夜晚给予的馈赠，今夜如此、夜夜如是。  
而当黎明到来，晚风转为清早的风，夜之神坐在大神殿之上，等待着阳光落进他黑曜石一样的眼中。  
他平静地理解着他们关于与过往与未来的结论，人类无法理解神祇的时间，他把干燥的龙舌兰叶子点燃，烟雾氤氲着，最终飘进他的鼻腔。  
“你在等待什么？”身后有一个声音问道。  
“黎明。”他头也没回地回答，从无数词汇中抓取出了一个来弥补先前的空白，“羽蛇呢？”  
“科尔特斯已经登陆了。”在他身后的战神说道，声音如同红隼发出的一声啼鸣，传向了很远。  
“嗯。”烟雾镜回答，语调含糊且暧昧。  
他假装没有听见那句话用中的是另一个名字，称呼之类的事于他已经显得不再重要。  
重要的是他们手中掌握着些什么，是他们下一步该在过去摆上哪些棋子，他认定他已经给出了足够的警告，可即便如此，他也无法确定之后会如何。  
“之后”只有它到来的瞬间才能被知晓，他想，可羽蛇已在那之前占领了先机。  
棋盘，他又想，他们面对的棋局，他已落下棋子，只是与他对弈的人已占了太多优势——  
他在诸多变化无常的时间流中把握住了唯一的定点，他细致地把自己所需要的事洒进漫长的时光中，等烟雾镜察觉，他已需要相同的漫长来回应这些遥远的漂流物。  
烟雾镜做了他能做的，他用彗星警告人们，用风吹倒房屋，所有凶兆都作为警告的一部分添加进过去。  
然而他知道这些都无济于事，他知道蒙特苏马会像迎接贵宾一样迎接他们的毁灭者，在这个太阳下的这一弈，坐在棋盘对面的人会获得全面的胜利。  
他几乎能看见羽蛇的身影，站在他面前扬起头，带着半分傲慢半分残酷地说道：“你输了，哥哥。”  
烟雾镜烦躁地丢开手中的龙舌兰叶子，那东西在半空就燃烧成灰，一如所有被修改之物般消失得无影无踪。  
“你知道吗？”他开口说道，“我讨厌那家伙。”  
“很少有人不知道这件事。”左蜂鸟走到他身边，他们正在大神殿屋顶的边缘，渐明的天光在他们身上留下刀削般的阴影。  
“打从第一个太阳升上天空起，我们的道路就各不相同。”烟雾镜嗤笑，望着远处泛白的天空。  
左蜂鸟没有回答。  
他意识到比起与自己交谈，夜神更像是在自言自语。  
由言语说出的东西未必会变成棋盘的一部分，但它们至少可以说明某件事曾经存在。  
“但是我从未像现在这样憎恨他手中的棋子。”烟雾镜说。  
左蜂鸟动了动，终于还是开了口：  
“你错了，哥哥。”他说，那称呼让烟雾镜有一瞬的失神，“你一直不喜欢那样。”  
“或许是吧。”后者干笑着，忽然有些后悔方才丢下那一片龙舌兰叶。  
他需要龙舌兰：玛雅修尔将这种植物给予人类享乐，羽蛇将它从天上带来，但最终，诸神也开始享用它，它的汁液酿成酒，最终被交还给了羽蛇。  
那是什么时候的事？烟雾镜回想着。  
他得不出一个可以被人类所理解的论断，如同他一如既往认为的那样，他们的造物无法理解他们所拥有的时间，他们在时间上从未有定点，他们在长河中来来回回穿梭不止。  
“我会阻止他的。”他低声自语，“无论添加什么样的过去、无论在何处修改时间。”  
“但你已经无法让科尔特斯停下。”左蜂鸟看了他一眼，“他和他的人，以及那些异国来的东西。”  
“是啊，异国的生物、异国的神祇。”烟雾镜反而露出了笑容，“他们将会摧毁一切。”  
无论是特诺奇蒂特兰还是那之上宏伟的建筑，无论是蒙特苏马的帝国还是并不牢靠的三族同盟。  
写有祂们名字的神庙将会被拆散来建造异族的教堂，记述着祂们咒语的书籍将被付之一炬。  
——可这个太阳纪的居民会存活下来。  
他们会繁衍，混杂着黑褐色与白色皮肤的混血儿将会诞生，他们或许会陷入更大的困境，却依然活着。  
腐朽、但最终生存，他们的创造者所希冀的既是如此，他终究不再渴求存留，只希望那些生灵在大地上延续着生命。  
白色代表生，黑色代表死，他竭尽全力避免抵达毁灭的彼岸。  
“他走了一招不错的棋。”黑曜石一样的眼睛里闪出尖锐的光芒，“但这不是结果。”  
它不会是。  
“预言曾说，这个太阳最终依然会毁灭。”左蜂鸟说。  
“我会让它成真的。”预言中将导致一切终结的神祇露出凶恶的笑容，“无论是太阳被带走，还是那之后永恒的黑暗。”  
美洲豹锋利的牙齿在他的口腔里闪着尖锐的寒光，这些尖牙曾贯穿过羽蛇的身体，撕扯下过那些格查尔鸟般的羽毛，左蜂鸟知道，那些羽毛至今仍被他带着身侧。  
——因为憎恨吗？  
不，在这样如是多、又如是漫长的争斗中，他们所拥有的，远不止那些。  
左蜂鸟没再开口，他们望向远方，黎明即将到来。  
黎明还没有到来。  
“他其实还有别的路可以走。”而后传来了烟雾镜的声音。  
“可他的对手是你。”  
他们又沉默下来，晨风吹过，过了一会儿，夜神又一次开口：  
“我恨他。”  
没有人回应这句话。


	2. （四）

（四）

当神与神坐下来讨论未来时，他们所讨论的其实是挪动过去的棋子。  
无论是散布预言，还是屠戮造物，他们用过去来改变未来。  
对他们来说，一切都已注定。

当羽蛇在他的棋盘对面坐下时，他得让覆盖着翠色羽毛的纤长蛇身蜷曲起来，而后慢慢地化成青年的模样——他有双翠色的眼睛，和他的羽毛同样的颜色。  
“该到我落子了吧，哥哥？”然后他会开口，声音柔软又没有温度，他的目光落进黑曜石一样的眼睛中，那双眼睛只能反射出他眼前的景象。  
“请。”烟雾镜说。  
刻意的礼数谁都能伪装，但他着实想看羽蛇下一步的动作。  
彼时羽蛇手中还没有过多的棋子，他们才刚刚为了第五太阳纪造物的诞生而争执不下。  
羽蛇直接越过他去找了米克兰特库特里——地下之主——那位有着骷髅外表的神祇归根结底是烟雾镜的创造，他管理着死者、管理着遗物、管理着这片土地过去千千万万被埋藏的东西。  
而风之神从他手中要来了前前世代的骸骨，他修改了过去，他让自己的血能够作用于那些已死的居民。  
当他用龙舌兰的尖刺刺穿自己的身体时，他的落子已经完成，他用棋盘挽回了自己昔日的造物，让他们在新的太阳下繁衍生息。  
这位神祇就是如此，在第五个太阳升上天空时，他第一件想到的事便是将旧日之物带回，无心旁骛。  
于是烟雾镜出手了。  
他在遥远的过去安上一座名为托兰的城市，棋盘的布局因而发生了微妙的改变。  
而羽蛇暂时无暇去理睬他的小动作，他的注意力全然集中在应付因这一太阳纪诞生时的不稳定而留下的问题上。  
喏，一旦他做了些什么，他句会全心全意地扎进那里头，这是件好事，却也相当糟糕，烟雾镜凝视着他。  
他那双氤氲着雾气的石镜般的眼睛总能映照出真相，但却无法映照出他们将有的终点。  
真实，其中并不包含未来，将来是可变的，随时随地都在时间的洪流中千变万化。  
可事实是连同“真实”本身也永远在变化中，  
而等羽蛇注意到时，他的世界已经变了模样，有座城安然地位于他心底的某一角，宁静地享受着第五个太阳纪的阳光。  
“这是……什么……？”  
“是你的城市。”烟雾镜露出了獠牙。  
“什么意思？”羽蛇转过头瞪他，可惜那双眼中的茫然太甚，削弱了目光应有的威慑力。  
“就是字面上的意思。”  
那是一座城市。  
——在未来被决定放置到过往之中。  
当羽蛇看到它时，他的脸侧如石塑的雕像。  
“为什么？”他只问了一句话。  
“你可以把它视为礼物。”于是烟雾镜回答，“你不会抛下它的，对吧？”  
他当然不会。  
毕竟，即便它由他的对手创造，也依然是属于他造物的城市。  
它繁荣、它美丽，它像是格查尔鸟在繁殖齐里长出的那长长的尾羽……壮丽无比，却也预示着凋零。  
人们一定会为它哀悼，至少烟雾镜自己，会用他那著名的笛子奏上一曲。  
“那可是你的城市。”烟雾镜又一次对他说道。  
于是羽蛇动了，脸上的表情让烟雾镜想起了黑曜石蝴蝶那缥缈的歌。  
“是的，”他说道，“我会收下它；它是属于我的。”  
一如他收下那些来自人类的供品一般：整座城市被推上了金字塔顶端，烟雾镜把它交给羽蛇。  
现在，它在他手中。  
被用鲜花装点，被用蝶翅覆盖，格查尔鸟停留在枝头鸣叫，落下的羽毛轻飘飘地旋进羽蛇的神庙。  
于是托兰就变成了一座这样的城市，羽蛇给予所有居民尽可能的善良与和平，让它美好得近乎不切实际。  
烟雾镜站在半空俯瞰着一切，他察觉到时间的流逝，亦察觉到不受信仰的诸神的恼怒。  
神祇需要鲜血供养。  
而托兰是一座不流血的城市。  
这座城市的毁灭就这样变成了棋盘上注定的一笔。  
烟雾镜注视着这一切，他的目光从西方扫向东方，在黎明的一片光芒中闪动。  
然后，他在那里加上酒。  
用龙舌兰汁液酿造，被虔敬又戏谑地呈上给焦头烂额的神祇。  
又一次，当羽蛇的注意力回到他们的棋局之上来，才发现子已落下。  
烟雾镜永远不会忘记那时他的表情，那双翠色的眼睛里满是惊愕与苦痛，既让他心碎，又转瞬腾起一股嗜虐的快感。  
没有人知道，当这件事发生时时间的洪流中只有他们两人。  
突如其来的过往几乎将羽蛇一贯的冷静撕得粉碎，他立刻转身离开，却在几步之外被烟雾镜追上。  
夜神拽住他的胳膊，这会儿的他全然不像是天上神祇，只以地面上他们的那些造物的方法阻挠着他的弟弟。  
手上传来的感触带出一串颤栗——他们都是。  
仅仅是肌肤相亲。  
“你知道我们间发生了什么，不是吗？”他问。  
“不。”而羽蛇说，他甩开他的手，毅然化身长蛇、冲向遥远的天边。  
直到他的身影消失之后，烟雾镜才发现他的下一手已经落下：  
那是燃烧的心脏，是铺天盖地的飞鸟，是闪烁着光芒的宝石，是一条前往诸神诞生之地的船。  
以及一个预言，宣告了他必将归来，从太阳苏醒的那一侧，携格雷多斯山脉积雪般的白色，用一种全然未知的语言。  
他把这故事散播进了托兰的历史，以及那之后，那些曾抵达过这城市的人们的口耳间。  
只要托兰被毁的事实仍在，只要烟雾镜仍在那时为他端上堕落的美酒，这预言就会一直存续下去，犹如钉在棋盘上的定点。  
它延续、它伸展，它最终成为了科尔特斯，又像当初羽蛇的目光般，令他心碎，又带着壮绝的美丽。  
然后，烟雾镜回想起来，当诸神决议毁灭托兰的那一刹，棋盘对面的人抬起头，他眼中有蛇目一样的冰冷。  
他说：“我恨你，哥哥。”  
“我也恨你。”于是他这样回答了，“但同时——我爱你。”


	3. （三）

（三）

爱情。  
那并非诸神的所有物，甚至不是人类自己的创造。  
神会爱上什么吗？当然，那是他们本性里头一部分的定义，它是可改变的，它是可动摇的。  
换句话说——它也不过是对局中的棋子一枚。  
仅此而已。  
或者不仅于此。

羽蛇说：“我们需要她的身体。”  
当他这样说时，那只地怪已经在创始之初的水中游弋不息，她的尾尖在海面上留下一道波纹，摇晃着扩散向远方。  
烟雾镜已经不记得她是由水添加上棋局的了，这局棋在最初并非只有他和羽蛇，但到最后，只有他们留了下来。  
永远都会只剩下他们两人。  
若烟雾镜不放弃，羽蛇就不会放弃；若羽蛇不离局，烟雾镜也就不会停下。  
他们间的对立确保了对弈永远进行下去，过去永远会被更改，将来永远摇摆不定。  
某时某刻，左蜂鸟曾说这或许并不是件好事，可随后他意识到，即便是他也无法插入黑与白的对峙，旁观由是变成了一种可行并且有趣的选项，他在离开时，在特诺奇蒂特兰建筑起了大神庙。  
谁将会成为第五个太阳在那时已经不是争论的焦点，而羽蛇觉得，他们还应当做些什么。  
所以他提议，他们猎杀那只无时无刻不想吞噬血肉的地怪，他们用她的身体来塑造一个全新的世界。  
这是落子，又几乎不是，烟雾镜花了很长一段时间才意识到羽蛇拓展了他的棋盘，让他们暂时从对彼此的怨怼中脱离，去奔赴一个共同的目标。  
很有趣，他想，他细细地打量着羽蛇的眉角，终于确认这不是任何形式的妥协。  
——要是那样就显得太过无趣了。  
与诸方为敌者如是思忖。  
他勾起唇角，又从对方眼中捕捉到了半分试探。  
“可以试试。”于是他答，那抹试探立刻转变为了微薄的惊愕——哎，这是个多么奇怪的组合啊，曾为世界为太阳相互争斗的两位神祇要在这个场合下联起手来。  
烟雾镜甚至能想象到那些私语声，嘈嘈切切流转在他们四周。  
但好在棋局边暂且安静无声，对弈者有着自己的思考空间，他们安插、他们改变、他们也亲手做些什么。  
例如撕碎某些造物的身体。  
只是严格来说，那地怪并非是谁的造物，她本该配享与他们一样的神格，像烟雾镜造出地底的掌控着，像羽蛇创造了带来雨水的神。  
然而或许是某些失误在棋子被摆上时发生，她最终成了丑陋的怪物，无休止地要求着新鲜血肉。  
“她大概早就想试试我们的血肉了。”羽蛇说。  
“那就让她试试吧。”烟雾镜如是回答。  
这场战斗被简单地安插在太阳尚未真正诞生前，翠色的长蛇在他眼前腾空而起，风在海面掀起巨大的波澜。  
他们流血，他们搏斗，烟雾镜失去了一条腿，他将它饲喂给海中的地怪，他向羽蛇看去，纤长的蛇身从半空俯冲而下。  
看不清表情，他想，即便是看透真相的神祇也无法看清这时的羽蛇。  
鲜血最终在海面上泛开，他们拽住那地怪的身体将她撕成两半，一半被放置在了天空，一半被放置在了地底，新的世界在修改中成型，他们将特诺奇蒂特兰安置在了一切的中心。  
没人能撼动那座城市，就像没人能动摇天地之基，即便在最后的最后，它依然能腐朽地生存。  
这一切都归功于他们的棋局。  
两位神祇又一次回到了台面上，烟雾镜用沾着血的手指落下棋子，他望向对面人的目光又恢复到了往常的模样。  
“那么，该到你了。”他说，“请？”  
羽蛇深深注视着他们的棋局——亦既这世界本身——而后开口：“我会为第五个太阳创造他的造物。”  
“你想做什么？”  
“我要带回第二个太阳纪的居民。”  
“为什么？”烟雾镜的质问脱口而出，“为什么要冒险将他们带回？”  
“因为我爱他们。”羽蛇说，“就像你热爱毁灭一样。”  
“在‘爱’与‘热爱’间可是隔着一座火山的。”甚至不止一座，烟雾镜想。  
“或许是那样吧。”羽蛇的回答显得含混，而烟雾镜已经明白，没有什么能阻止羽蛇新的行动。  
这次落子不为别的，不为他们的斗争，亦不为在棋盘上占据优势——只是单单纯纯，为了他自身的私欲。  
为了他口中的那个词。  
——所以，归根结底，爱是什么？  
烟雾镜不理解，他亦不需要理解，神祇自始至终是任性的生物，他们任意地改变自己的心意，如同他们任意地歪曲着过往的时间。  
他有妻子，四位，后来的阿兹特克人会用最美的女子来请她们降临于身，再让那些美丽女子在祭礼上扮演重要的一环。  
那么——他爱她们吗？会对她们低述着爱语、会因她们的一举一动而怒而笑吗？  
瓜特穆斯爱他的妻子吗？当他流下一边金一边银的泪水时？  
科尔特斯爱玛琳切吗？当她为他诞下既黑又白的孩子时？  
……当羽蛇将天上的玛雅修尔带往地面时，他爱她吗？  
所谓爱情终究是某种不可知之物，一如烟雾镜眼中望不见的那些未来。  
但它理应不是那样的东西，它应当在棋盘之上为了即将到来的过去而竭尽全力。  
他试图挪动它，却发现那里总有些什么坚固不变的东西不受它的影响，它是全然隐藏在棋盘之外的，在时间的洪流中与他们一道沉浮。  
“羽蛇。”他忽然开口，还是青年模样的风神回过头，困惑地注视着他，“要是你被米克兰特库特里解决了，棋局会变得相当无趣。”  
羽蛇冲把着他笑了笑。  
“我不会再输了。”他说。  
可他最终还是输得一败涂地。  
烟雾镜也是。  
在一场没有人真正获胜的棋局中，他忍不住回想事情究竟是从何时起到了这副田地。  
他觉得他永远找不到答案，只能任由过往与未来散落在他脚下的星河之中。  
但他或许已经知道了另一个问题的答案。


	4. （二）

（二）

“你觉得玛里纳奇托爱你吗？”羽蛇问左蜂鸟。  
被问到的人微微一愣，又很快恢复了一贯的冷静：“我想她恨我。”  
“也是。”羽蛇露出微笑，“你掏出了她儿子的心脏。”  
他们一起望向远方，在那里风正聚集成一团，为维拉克鲁斯沿海平原带来季节性的骤雨。  
雨水会汇流成河，河水会流入湖泊，滋润那些由灯心草编制的田地。  
“将来人们会在湖上建筑起城市。”左缝鸟说道，“他们会在那里繁衍生息。”  
但现在还远没有到那个时候，预言中太阳的更叠还未到来。  
他只是将设置在他棋盘上的障碍丢向了地中，那颗跳动的心脏最终变成了蔚蓝的湖水。  
而照耀着它的太阳暂且还不属于左蜂鸟，它甚至还不属于羽蛇，烟雾镜暗淡的太阳在半空中运行，散发着黑曜石一样的光芒。  
羽蛇抬眼望向那个太阳，阳光黯淡得甚至不能在他的双眼中激起光芒。  
“他不适合。”然后他说道。

预言曾说，所有的太阳都终将毁灭。  
从第一个升上天空的黑曜石之日，到最后一个陨落于世的运动之日。  
报世界变幻，流转是这个世界与诸神命运唯一不变的定式。  
——然而。  
尽管预言说了它必将毁灭，却从未规定它在何时何地由何人完成。  
左蜂鸟前往天空，他望见风神在那里望向远方，见他到来，翠色的蛇身渐渐化成了青年的模样。  
“很少在这里看到你。”他说。  
“说到底，我的权柄唯有在地面才生效。”左蜂鸟回答道。  
只有人类才会发生战争，而诸神，他们往往用棋子来代替争斗，他们改变过去让彼此受到影响，他们的斗争是时间的游戏。  
可是，当羽蛇说出那句话时，有些什么在悄然改变。  
他决意要由自己来完成毁灭与下一次循环的开始，这决定既在棋盘之上，又在棋盘之外。  
左蜂鸟扭头望向，只看见了他眼中黑色的太阳。  
黑色是死亡的颜色，而羽蛇又是以什么样的心情来考虑这件事的呢？  
战神暗暗地思索。  
那位位于西方的神祇，人们谓他为白色的创造之神，他赋予死物生命，他将死者带回到阳间。  
左蜂鸟曾见过他创造事物的姿态，后来他为了那些造物甚至从天上带来了使人迷醉的植物。  
可怜的玛雅修尔——她的残肢在地上长出数不清的新株，她用乳房哺育了无数快乐与不快乐的神祇。  
若非翡翠裙怜悯，否则帕特卡特尔也不会诞生于世，为她带来些许慰藉。  
烟雾镜说，做出这些事的才是真正的羽蛇。  
他对这位神祇似乎有自己的诠释，就如羽蛇对他也有自己的一样。  
黑与白。  
当他们相遇，所有的事情都开始摇摆不定，所有的故事都在往一个方向倾斜。  
那是预言的结果，然而现下的战神暂且不愿去设想那些事，他望向远处，这世界的居民正在暗淡的天光下持续着他们的生活。  
“那些巨人会被毁灭。”他想了想，最终说道，“那些造物……会灭亡。”  
“是啊……”羽蛇低语着，他露出一个笑容，鲜血淋漓，“他们会死。”  
——那些巨人在地上缓慢地行走，他们吃松子，他们性格温和，他们向他人问好，说“别跌倒了”。  
羽蛇打算让他们全部死在这个太阳纪。  
尽管后来他是如此珍惜自己的造物，甚至为他们浪费棋盘上宝贵的回合。  
尽管这位神祇总是被人冠以“善良”、“温和”之类的名号。  
尽管他在托兰城中，从不要求人们以活人献祭。  
可他终归也还是他们里的一员，是属于这天上嗜血诸神的其中一人，他会吞噬被献祭的人们，用他们的鲜血浸润自己的喉头。  
他的确是位善神，但“仁慈”之于他们就犹如所谓“爱情”一词在他们身体中的部分般，不可尽说，亦无可尽说。  
左蜂鸟转动着手中的火蛇，它绿松石的眼睛仿佛也同样望着远方的天空。  
“你会去毁灭。”他低声言语。  
“即便这不是我热衷的事，我也会去。”羽蛇的双眼闪烁着暗淡的光，“——这是我的落子。”  
“他会回来复仇。”  
“我知道。”羽蛇静静地说，“毕竟他是位复仇者，是冰冷、罪恶、苦难与仇恨的化身。”  
左蜂鸟失去了言语，羽蛇平静地注视着地平线，他的脸侧  
当他以这样的表情说出这样的话时，左蜂鸟知道没有任何事能够阻止他。  
能阻止下定决心的羽蛇的事，原本也就不多。  
毕竟神祇归根结底是任性的生物，他们以自己的欲望为第一驱动力，通常情况下，他们会做自己想做的。  
——所以，羽蛇是冷酷的，终归如此。  
爱情与憎恨，热衷与冷漠——所有事都是一个整体的两个方面，在崇敬与信仰，以及不可知的时间流动中倾斜。  
有那么一个瞬间，天空中黑色的太阳似乎正望向他们，穿过尚未降临的狂风、洪水以及带火的雨。  
而后，棋子就那样落下。  
一道长风从地面腾起冲向天际。  
左蜂鸟注视着他，许久，直到许多神祇又在他们的过去、现在与未来间添加了许多东西。  
直到那覆着翠羽的长蛇又从天顶坠落。  
他忽地想起在这些对话开始之前，羽蛇曾对他说：  
“虽然人类无法理解我们的时间观，但我们却可以理解他们的——因为归根结底，我们是一样的。”  
“什么意思？”他既不明白羽蛇的话，也不明白他为什么要说这些。  
“归根结底，我们个人的时间仍是一条笔直的线。”智慧之神如是说道，“只能从我们的过去，走向我们的未来。”  
左蜂鸟不说话了，他看着羽蛇的双眼。  
后者笑了笑，说道：“如果你从未来走向过去，或许会发现一切正在变得更加美好。”  
“更加美好吗？”  
“是的，没有那么多的毁灭。”


	5. （一）

（一）

毁灭，而后新生。  
毁灭，而后新生。  
毁灭，而后新生。  
毁灭，而后新生。  
——最终，仍是毁灭。

他们预言，他们改变。  
他们改变，他们预言。  
他们将对未知之事的言语作为棋子挪动，用造物的信仰堆砌起他们将来新的棋盘。  
然而在所有预言之中有唯一一条不施加在棋局之上，它是最古的，诞生于天与地之之间仍只有水的那个时刻，昭示在双神仍未意识到自己能做些什么之时。  
它说，这个世界必将会有五个太阳，它们诞生、它们毁灭，而在最后，世界将会进入永劫。  
一切似有注定的最终，有意或者无意，就像水正向着低处流去。  
不过也许，直到羽蛇的最后一子落下前都无人察觉到这点。  
他们的所有一切都是以无意为名的有意，他们的所有都是为了满足他们自身，时间流逝，左蜂鸟仿佛能看见羽蛇在棋盘的一侧对烟雾镜扬起头：  
“这次，轮到你来阻止我了。”  
傲慢至极。  
然后他就此失去踪影。  
但棋局归根结底依然是以预言为结，所有的一切都还未必可知。  
也许烟雾镜将找到最好的那一招来改变所有事，改变他们的爱憎与回忆，改变那些崩塌的庙宇，并且摧毁一些，也许呢？  
他们的未来依然摇摆不定。  
左蜂鸟在大神庙上，和烟雾镜一起等待着那个必将到来又还未到来的黎明。  
他是战神，他引发战争，他汲取鲜血，他食用心脏；他在献祭中站着望向过去，他知道最后的抗争必将在以他之名的日子里发生，染着鲜红的颜色。  
白色是生命，黑色是死亡，而红色是记忆。  
在那个日子里，蜂鸟的喙戳穿了未来与回忆间薄薄的纸，龙舌兰的纤维从这一端穿向了另一端。  
“你司掌着战争。”那时候的羽蛇说，“无论是创造还是毁灭，你都永远不会改变。”  
他说那两个名词时，翠色的眼睛望向了彼方的土地，左蜂鸟顺着他的目光看去，他看见了烟雾镜的身影。  
羽蛇笑了——总体而言，他其实是位相当爱笑的神祇，只是当他笑时，左蜂鸟往往分不清他在想着些什么。  
烟雾镜则截然相反：他嘲弄、他威胁、他向人复仇、他与各方为敌，他虽以石镜为象征，却始终没有石镜那样的冰冷。  
“他说要去看看预言起始的地方。”羽蛇说，仍旧凝视着远处，“可惜，一切都还未开始，即便他前往塔摩安禅，也什么都无法找到。”  
世界最终还是要有个开始，唯有起始才能带来毁灭。  
这一时刻并非由未来所决定，它位在所有时间轴起始的地方，无论哪位神祇都不能动摇它的根本。  
它在那里，是所有定点中的定点，是棋盘本身，无法被撼动亦不能被更改。  
由它开始才有了五个太阳，棋局与败局，但在一切开始前，羽蛇就这样静静地望着远处必将成为他对手的神祇。  
左蜂鸟离开了，他从十三层天的最顶向下走，接连越过各个不同的世界。  
他看见西佩·托特克，这位被剥皮者方才才在万神殿中成为了他们的兄长，他看见左蜂鸟，冲着他咧嘴微笑。  
“你在做什么？”左蜂鸟问，他抬眼望去，四下皆空，天穹之下，什么都还没有被创造。  
“让我的鲜血流进地里。”被问到的人答道，“这样一来，将来的造物能用它们制作自己的粮食。”  
只有神祇先献祭自身，才会有后来一切的诞生；他是在制作棋子，让自己被剥皮的身躯流出鲜血以滋润大地。  
“甚至在一切开始之前，就已有了后来一切的雏形。”左蜂鸟说道，忽地觉得那是谁曾经说过的话语。  
“烟雾镜说的？”  
“嗯。”啊，是了，他想起说起这句话时，烟雾镜注视着的那抹翠色。  
“他负责毁灭，所以他会猜想一切的结局。”“他是站在终点上的；而羽蛇则在起点。”  
“黑与白。”死与生，“那我们呢？”  
“你和我都是鲜红的。”他看着自己流进大地里的血，“我们是专门来回忆过去的。”  
“过去什么意义都没有——它摇摆不定，会因将来所做的一切而变化。”棋局内、棋局外，皆是如此。  
“烟雾镜眼中看到的真实也总是被烟雾笼罩。”被剥皮者说，“然而，即便如此也没有任何关系。”  
土壤被染成一片血红。  
迟早有一天，人类会传言他们协助诸神将玉米带到世间，但他们不知道这些都已注定。  
将自己献祭给了种子的神祇看着这一切，又缓缓地开口：  
“我们所在的地方可能不是起点，甚至也并非终点，它只是一个结局而已：只有站在这里，人、或者神，才能知道一切的源起。”  
左蜂鸟沉默。  
他把绑在自己脚上的蜂鸟羽毛拔下来，丢进地里，那片羽毛长成了一片仙人掌，在一片将成为岛屿的土地上。

羽蛇找到了他们的棋盘。  
当烟雾镜看到他时，后者把目光从天空中收了回来。  
“要来下盘棋吗？哥哥。”他问。  
直到棋局的终末，他们才能知道自己究竟都下了一些什么。


	6. （零）

（零）

他是谁，羽蛇是谁，他们自身就已决定了他们会在棋盘的何处落下什么样的棋子。  
未来决定着过去，可过去会堆砌出未来，时间是一道圆环，在过往与未来间流淌，等待着尚未燃烧的余烬慢慢地死灰复燎。

烟雾镜来到了创世之海的小岛上，这里才刚刚有浮岛，将成为世界的一切都还在混沌之中。  
在那里，他见到了除自己之外的第一位生灵，他似乎也方才诞生，正在困惑又好奇地打量着四周。  
他有着漂亮的翠绿色羽毛，因海水的缘故而显得湿漉漉的，纤长的蛇身警惕地盘在一起。  
“你是谁？”  
“不如先告诉我你的名字，如何？”  
翠羽的长蛇迟疑了很久，才慢慢答道：“……羽蛇。”

在开始的开始前，命运已开始了自己的转动。


End file.
